The Mall (episode)
Transcript George, Tobias, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig arrive at the local shops, only to find out that there are so many crowds Daddy Pig: Look at all the crowds! We'll have to go somewhere else! Tobias: How about the mall? Daddy Pig: Good idea, Tobias. We're off to the mall! *starts the car up* Peppa: What's a mall? Mummy Pig: A mall is like the local shops, only bigger and you enter the shops from inside the building. Peppa: Wow! I can't wait to go there! Tobias: You're gonna love it, little sis. It's where me and the other kids like to meet up after school and go shopping for cool stuff. Peppa: It sounds interesting! George: Are there dine-saws at mall? Tobias: Well, there are probably some toy dinosaurs at Toys "4" Kids. Peppa: What else can you get at this Toys "4" Kids place at the mall? Can you get dolls? Tobias: At Toys "4" Kids, you can get almost any toy you want! Daddy Pig: We're here! *parks the car outside the mall* Mummy Pig, Tobias, Peppa and George all get out Mummy Pig: First, we need to buy the groceries. Tobias: I know where the supermarket is! You see that place called Darcey's over there? Mummy Pig: Yes? Tobias: Well, that's the supermarket! all go into Darcey's Mummy Pig: *gets a trolley and goes to the fruit and veg aisle* So, we'll need some apples... *puts some apples in the trolley* ...some oranges... *puts some oranges into the trolley* ...some bananas... *puts some bananas into the trolley* ...and some pears. *puts some pears into the trolley* Next, the bakery aisle! Pigs go to the bakery aisle Daddy Pig: Who can get the bread? Peppa: I will! Mummy Pig: Anyway, to the cereal aisle! Pigs go to the cereal aisle Peppa and George: Corn Flakes! Corn Flakes! Mummy Pig: And here they are — Kell-hog's Corn Flakes! *puts a package of Corn Flakes into the trolley* Now, we'll go to the meat aisle. Tobias: *gets some Choco Bangs* Mummy Pig: We're not getting Choco Bangs, Tobias. Tobias: But there's a free Ninja Pigs trading card! Mummy Pig: Tobias? Tobias: I understand. Pigs go to the meat aisle Mummy Pig: And here's some beef. *puts some beef into the trolley* Pigs go to the checkout Later... Mummy Pig: Now, we need to find the department store so that me and your dad can get our new clothes for the fancy party tonight. Tobias: You see that Ocler place? That's the department store. Pigs go to Ocler and meet a worker there Mummy Pig: Excuse me, miss, but where are the fancy clothes? Worker: Upstairs. The lift's over there. Mummy Pig: Thank you. Worker: My pleasure. Pigs go to the lift Mummy Pig: *presses the button* Here it is. get in Mummy Pig: *finds a pink dress and pink hat* This would look nice! Daddy Pig: *finds a black shirt and a top hat* This would look rather good! Pig and Daddy Pig go into the changing room, try on their new outfits, come out in their normal outfits and buy the new outfits Mummy Pig: Now, let's go to The Teacup Pig for dinner! Daddy Pig: Excellent idea, Pam! At The Teacup Pig.... Cashier: Welcome to the Teacup Pig. What will you be having? At Toys "4" Kids.... George: *takes a toy dinosaur off the shelf* Dine-saw!! Rrrrr! Tobias: *takes an action figure off the shelf* YES!! The new action figure that I saw on the commercial!! YES!! Peppa: *takes a princess doll off the shelf* A pretty princess doll! I shall call her Royal Ruth! Tobias: *buys the action figure, the toy dinosaur and Royal Ruth* Cashier: *puts the toys in a bag* Peppa and George go back to The Tea Team Waiter: Here's your dinner. *gives the Pigs their dinner* Pigs eat their dinner and start driving home Daddy Pig: Look! There are no more crowds at the local shops! Mummy Pig: Percy, we've done all the shopping. We don't need to go to the local shops. Peppa: I like the local shops, but when they're crowded, we can always go to the mall! Trivia *Penny Pony was seen in one of the crowds at the local shops. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes including flashbacks Category:Episodes including flashbacks to fanon episodes